Le miroir de l'autre
by April73
Summary: Les années ont passé, mais Erik n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Christine.


**Le miroir de l'autre**

Le vaste grenier semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Il y avait de tout : des tableaux, des meubles anciens, bref, tout ce que l'on trouve habituellement dans ce genre d'endroit, y compris la poussière. Une malle se trouvait un peu à l'écart, éclairée par le soleil qui passait à travers une lucarne. Une jeune femme se tenait à genoux devant celle-ci, habillée simplement d'une chemise et d'un jean. Christina s'acharnait sur la serrure qui ne voulait pas céder. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'abandonner, celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin. Avant de soulever le couvercle, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, le regard nostalgique. Un tragique accident ayant emporté ses parents deux ans auparavant, elle avait hérité de cette demeure. Trouvant cette maison trop vaste pour elle seule, mais ne pouvant pas et ne voulant pas s'y résoudre à la vendre, elle avait proposé à Evelyne Adler, sa meilleure amie, de s'installer chez elle. Christina l'avait rencontrée il y a quatre ans sur son lieu de travail, à l'Opéra Garnier, où elle travaillait en tant que décoratrice, tandis qu'Evelyne était danseuse étoile dans le corps de ballet.

Reportant son attention sur la malle, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et regarda attentivement son contenu. Il n'y avait que quelques objets à l'intérieur : une petite boîte à bijoux, un foulard rouge, un épais dossier d'où dépassaient des feuilles et un masque. A la fois surprise et curieuse, elle se demandait à qui pouvaient bien avoir appartenu ces objets, qui semblaient assez anciens. Elle s'empara d'abord de la boîte à bijoux qui refermait une bague. La trouvant à son goût, Christina la passa à son annuaire droit et l'admira ensuite quelques instants. Puis, elle mit de côté le foulard rouge dont la couleur avait connu des jours meilleurs et prit le dossier. Elle souffla la poussière qui s'y trouvait dessus et un titre apparu. Mais elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer le nom complet, qui avait été effacé avec le temps. A l'intérieur se trouvait une partition, qu'elle feuilleta rapidement, avant de la mettre de côté en se promettant de la jouer plus tard au piano. Pour finir, elle prit le masque, dernier objet que renfermait la malle. Etrangement, elle se sentait comme attirée par lui et soudain, elle eut une irrésistible envie de l'essayer. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un miroir à pied qui se trouvait à quelques pas de la malle et posa le masque sur son visage. Amusée, elle observa son reflet dans la glace.

Soudain, un courant d'air glacé entra dans le grenier et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut la désagréable impression de n'être plus seule dans la pièce. Elle enleva le masque et se retourna doucement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part elle. Christina secoua la tête en se disant que décidément, elle avait beaucoup trop d'imagination. Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri d'horreur. Devant elle, ou plus exactement dans le miroir, se tenait une silhouette masculine habillée de noir. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui la fit crier et laisser tomber le masque, mais la tête de mort que semblait avoir cet homme à la place du visage. Toute cette scène ne dura que quelques secondes. En effet, le temps que Christina réalise ce qui venait de se passer, la silhouette avait déjà disparu. Evelyne, qui avait entendu le cri de son amie en montant la voir, se tenait à présent à ses côtés.

- Que s'est-il passé? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton inquiet.

- Je ... je ne sais pas.

- Tu es si livide qu'on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

- C'est normal pour quelqu'un qui vient de voir un squelette habillé en smoking d'époque dans son miroir, lui expliqua Christina en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je regarde un film d'épouvante à la télévision.

- Et tu travailles trop. Cela fait bientôt trois heures que tu fais du rangement dans ce grenier. Viens faire une pause.

Christina ne se fit pas prier et suivit son amie au salon. Quelques heures plus tard, cette dernière partit car elle avait une répétition qui allait se terminer assez tard. Après le départ d'Evelyne, la jeune femme se mit au piano et posa la partition trouvée dans la malle devant elle. Elle commença à jouer et des notes de musique s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Si à ce moment-là elle avait pu voir l'étrange scène qui se déroulait au grenier pendant qu'elle jouait, elle se serait arrêtée immédiatement. En effet, le masque qui lui avait causé une frayeur cet après-midi était entouré d'un halo blanc, comme si soudain il allait s'animer. Après avoir joué un long moment, Christina laissa le piano et la partition tels quels et monta se coucher. Elle eut juste le temps de se déshabiller et de s'allonger avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Puis, elle se mit à rêver. Au début, c'était assez agréable. Elle se trouvait sur la scène de l'Opéra Garnier, en train de chanter. Ses collègues et amis, assis dans les premières rangées, l'applaudissaient. Tout à coup, tout ce monde disparu, la laissant seule. Christina se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme en noir portant une cape et un chapeau venir vers elle, sans qu'elle puisse toutefois distinguer son visage. Elle entendit ensuite la silhouette murmurer doucement son nom plusieurs fois. Subjuguée par cette voix qu'elle trouvait magnifique, elle s'avança dans sa direction, jusqu'à se trouver face à face avec cet inconnu. Elle ne voyait toujours pas son visage, mais elle sentait son souffle sur le sien. Il continuait à prononcer son nom, en disant qu'il était revenu pour elle, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et qu'elle devait le suivre. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que cette voix était réelle et que ce rêve venait de tourner au cauchemar lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la chambre. Effectivement, elle entendait une respiration autre que la sienne dans la pièce et cette voix lui parlait toujours. Cela devait certainement être un cambrioleur. Mais pourquoi donc cette fichue alarme, qui lui avait coûté une fortune, ne s'était-elle pas déclenchée ? En tremblant, elle tendit une main et chercha dans le noir l'interrupteur qu'elle ne trouva pas. Figée par la peur, elle n'osa plus bouger. Elle se voyait déjà le lendemain à la une des journaux avec en gros titre « Une jeune fille retrouvée assassinée chez elle ». Rassemblant tout son courage, elle décida de faire face.

- Allez-vous en, laissez-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Cela parut marcher car tout à coup, la voix se tut, mais les derniers mots « Je reviendrai » lui glaça le sang. Ensuite, tout redevint normal et la présence semblait avoir disparue dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle tendit l'oreille pour épier le moindre bruit, mais seul le silence régnait dans l'obscurité. Elle se dit alors que tout ceci n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. A moitié soulagée, elle tenta de se rendormir, ce qui ne se fit pas sans peine, Toute cette histoire était si incroyable. Cependant, la fatigue aidant, elle finit tout de même par se rendormir. Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Evelyne au petit-déjeuner.

- Alors, comment s'est passé la répétition d'hier soir ?

- Comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'Alexandre Dubois y assistait, ce qui a perturbé plus d'une danseuse. Il est si séduisant et il se dégage de lui un tel magnétisme, sans parler de sa voix magnifique, que la pauvre Madame Lefèvre avait bien du mal à obtenir l'attention de ces demoiselles du corps de ballet. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de qualités réunies chez un seul homme.

- Ah, le grand Alexandre Dubois. Je suppose que toi aussi tu as succombé à son « irrésistible charme », plaisanta Christina en exagérant sur les derniers mots.

- Oh, si peu ! répondit son amie sur le même ton. A propos, à la fin de la répétition, il est venu vers moi et nous avons discuté quelques instants du spectacle.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Il m'a demande comment allait notre décoratrice de talent préférée, toi en l'occurrence, et quand nous aurions la joie de te revoir enfin. Et crois-moi, ce n'était pas par pure politesse qu'il me l'a demandé.

- Ah tiens ? Je ne savais pas que je manquais à quelqu'un à ce point. Je n'étais absente que depuis deux jours. D'ailleurs, j'y retourne ce matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Christina prit congé de son amie pour se rendre à l'opéra. Une longue journée l'attendait. Elle devait procéder à un inventaire, ce qui signifiait aller fouiller dans des endroits où personne n'avait mis les pieds depuis un bon moment. Mais à peine eut-elle franchit les portes du Palais Garnier qu'elle ressentit un étrange malaise, comme si une présence invisible était à ses côtés. La jeune femme secoua la tête et mit cette sensation sur le compte de sa mauvaise nuit. Comme chaque matin, elle passa devant le concierge, qu'elle gratifia de son plus beau sourire avant de se diriger vers l'atelier des décors où elle posa ses affaires. Vu l'heure matinale, ses collègues n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais elle décida tout de même de commencer l'inventaire afin de gagner du temps. Elle prit un trousseau de clés dans un tiroir, de quoi écrire et une lampe de poche, avant de se rendre vers le premier local qu'elle devait voir. En fait, il s'agissait d'une loge qui avait été laissée à l'abandon depuis bien longtemps. Elle poussa la porte et par miracle, la lumière fonctionnait. Christine soupira en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans cette pièce. Du temps de sa splendeur, cette loge devait être magnifique. Quelques fauteuils étaient entassés dans un coin, à côté d'une petite table et divers objets étaient entreposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur une coiffeuse recouverte de poussière avant d'aviser un immense miroir posé contre un mur. Christina se rapprocha, quand tout à coup, elle se sentit à nouveau observée. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait l'impression d'être protégée, en sécurité. Elle n'eut même pas peur lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement une voix, qui semblait provenir de l'autre côté du miroir, l'appeler. Alors que sa raison lui aurait ordonné de quitter ces lieux au plus vite, elle trouva tout naturel de lui obéir.

Ensorcelée, dans un état second, elle laissa glisser sa main le long du miroir, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent un petit mécanisme qu'elle déclencha. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit le miroir coulisser et faisant quelques pas en avant, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, dans un couloir froid et humide. Christina alluma la lampe de poche qu'elle avait toujours dans la main et continua d'avancer. La voix était toujours là, lui demandant d'avancer, la faisant pénétrer ainsi de plus en plus dans les tréfonds de l'opéra. Des courants d'air glacés la frôlaient, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas froid. Cette présence invisible l'enveloppait comme un manteau, dans lequel elle se sentait agréablement bien. Cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'elle marchait dans ces couloirs, sans savoir quel allait être son but final quand soudain, elle vit une étendue d'eau devant elle. Le fameux lac souterrain n'était donc pas une légende… Il y avait une barque sur la rive, dans laquelle elle monta sans se poser de questions. Puis, elle commença à ramener, toujours sous l'emprise de la voix. Il ne faisait à présent plus aussi sombre que dans les couloirs. Sans savoir d'où cela provenait, des filets de lumières éclairaient quelque peu cet endroit. En apercevant l'autre côté de la rive, Christina sut qu'elle était arrivée à sa destination finale avant même que la voix ne le lui confirme. Devant elle se dressait une sorte de demeure taillée dans la roche. Elle quitta la barque et pénétra à l'intérieur après avoir poussé la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrir sans qu'elle ait eu à la toucher. Elle se retrouva dans une sorte de salon, qui était en ruine à présent. Fascinée par cet endroit, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Il y avait plusieurs chandeliers au plafond, des tentures de velours rouge accrochées au mur, dont certaines étaient tombées sur le sol, avec un piano trônant fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Toujours dans un état second, elle ne s'étonna pas du fait que de la lumière éclairait parfaitement ces lieux. La voix, qui s'était tue un moment comme pour la laisser profiter de l'instant présent, se fit à nouveau entendre et elle se dirigea dans une autre pièce à côté. Elle était vide, à l'exception de tentures au mur et d'un cercueil. Sans aucune peur, ni le moindre dégoût, Christina se rapprocha de lui. Pendant qu'elle soulevait le couvercle, elle sentit des mains par-dessus les siennes, comme si la présence voulait l'aider. Elle ne poussa aucun cri lorsqu'elle découvrit le squelette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur mais elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle vit l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'un petit cadre contenant un portrait de femme. Et Christina était le parfait sosie de cette inconnue. Et là, tout lui revient en mémoire.

Elle se rappelait à présent de tout, du nom de la femme sur le portrait, pourquoi elle lui ressemblait tant et surtout, qui était cette mystérieuse présence qui ne semblait plus la quitter depuis la nuit dernière. La femme n'était autre que son aïeule, jadis aimée par deux hommes. Cette histoire de sa vie, qu'elle avait oublié suite à l'accident qui avait emporté ses parents, mais dont elle s'était sortie miraculeusement, non sans plusieurs séquelles, elle s'en souvenait à présent parfaitement.

Ce fut en entendant un sourd grondement et le sol trembler sous ses pieds qu'elle revient à la réalité. On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre s'apprêtait à dévaster les lieux Sans réfléchir, Christina se leva précipitamment, arracha du mur une des tentures de velours rouges et avec le plus grand soin, pris les précieux ossements et le portrait, qu'elle emballa soigneusement dans le tissu, en le fermant comme un genre de baluchon. Les grondements, qui semblaient s'être calmés, reprirent de plus belle et elle quitta rapidement les lieux. Elle fut incapable de se rappeler comment elle était remontée dans la barque et ramé jusque de l'autre côté de la rive. En descendant d'embarcation, elle fit un faux mouvement et tomba à l'eau. Heureusement, le baluchon était encore dans la barque. Dégoulinante d'eau, elle se releva et prenant le précieux bien qu'elle serra contre, continua son chemin. Heureusement, les tremblements semblaient avoir cessés. Elle en profita pour accélérer son pas. Elle sentait toujours la présence à ses côtés, mais elle n'entendait plus la voix, qui commençait à lui manquer cruellement. Enfin, elle vit au loin une lumière et sut qu'elle était arrivée à son point de départ. Christina franchit le miroir, qui se referma derrière elle. Vidée de toute énergie, elle, se laissa glisser par-terre et resta assise par-terre, prostrée, sans bouger.

C'est dans cet état qu'Evelyne et Alexander Dubois, accompagnés de quelques autres employés, la trouvèrent. A leurs yeux, Christina semblait être tout droit sortie de l'enfer. Trempée, tremblant de froid, elle était assise par-terre, serrant contre elle un drôle de baluchon, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai retrouvé, ne cessa-t-elle de répéter comme une litanie.

Evelyne s'approcha de son amie, mais cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle fit mine de vouloir lui prendre son précieux paquetage. D'un regard, elle demanda à Alexander d'approcher. Il vint s'agenouiller devant Christina et, sans la quitter du regard et, en lui chuchotant des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, il lui ôta doucement le baluchon des mains avant de la mettre délicatement debout. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Christina parut revenir à la réalité. Elle tomba dans ses bras et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Une semaine plus tard…

Christina se tenait devant un caveau au cimetière du Père Lachaise. Evelyne l'attendait un peu à l'écart, accompagnée d'Alexander. En début d'après-midi, une cérémonie avait eu lieu dans le plus grand secret. Christina avait récupéré la malle qui se trouvait dans le grenier de sa demeure et y avait déposé le squelette et le portrait, ainsi que les divers objets qu'il contenait au départ. Elle avait ensuite été déposée dans le caveau de son aïeule, les réunissant ainsi pour l'éternité.

Plus tard, de retour chez elle accompagnée d'Evelyne et d'Alexander, Christina les abandonna un moment pour se rendre dans le grenier. Comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune femme sentit à nouveau un courant d'air glacé entrer dans la pièce. Debout devant le miroir, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas peur en voyant son reflet être remplacé petit à petit par un autre dans la glace, le même qui lui avait causé la frayeur de sa vie il y a une semaine. Elle tendit la main et caressa la surface lisse, qui dégageait une douce chaleur. L'homme dans le miroir lui sourit, avant de disparaître. La jeune femme comprit que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

Tout cette scène n'avait duré que quelques instants, mais avant que tout soit finit, Christina entendit très nettement un mot être soufflé à son oreille : merci.


End file.
